Normal Again
by beloved firefly
Summary: MinakoRei. Based on the Live Action version of Sailor Moon. Takes place after the Special Act. Minako and Rei spend a normal day together.


Normal Again

Disclaimer: Based on the Live Action version of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah, you know the drill!

Rei/Minako (if you're seen the live action Sailor Moon you know it's true!)

This story contains shojo-ai…or lesbianism. If you don't like that sort of stuff or think it's wrong, out da door witcha

---

Minako Aino smiled as she stood in the doorway of a small shrine of Hikawa Temple. She had just arrived in town and a smile was on her face as she stared at the figure sitting at the altar, staring into the fire.

The girl had jet black hair and wore the traditional read and white robes of the Temple. They had been soldiers together, they fought to save the world once…but now all was different. It was amazing to Minako, everything that had happened. Usagi and Mamoru had gotten married, everyone knew they would.

But no one had expected Minako to find what she had found.

Rei stood up at the altar and turned around to find Minako smiling at her.

"How long have you been her?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"A few minutes," she told her, " I was enjoying the view."

"You should have let me know you were here," Rei told her as they walked out of the shrine and linked arms.

"I didn't want to interrupt you," Minako explained as she smiled at Rei.

"But…" Rei protested.

"Now now, I just got here are you going to be all sore and grumpy at me all day?" Minako asked teasingly.

"I'm not…" Rei sighed, "I just missed you is all…I'm happy to see you."

They shared a kiss as they walked down the street linked arm in arm, enjoying the scenery and being together.

------

The two girls sat in a small apartment. Minako situated on the couch with her laptop on her lap. Rei sat on the floor, looking through some papers for the temple. Minako's latest CD was playing on the CD player.

"I like this one," Rei said as a song started.

"Really?" Minako smiled, "I like it too."

"You like all your songs," Rei teased as she put down her papers.

Both girls stared at each other a moment and then Rei looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"When do you have to leave again?" she asked, as she moved up to the couch beside Minako.

"Not for a while, we're going to be recording and doing local stuff," she explained as she took Rei's hand.

"Good, I missed you while you were gone," she smiled.

Minako wrapped her arms around Rei and smiled, "Why do you bother with me? No one would like someone who is gone all the time…"

"Because," Rei began, "Well, you are passionate and warm, and determined, and sacrifice yourself for the people you love…you are fun and well…you know."

"No, I don't know," Minako said, pretending to be serious.

Rei blushed, "Minako…"

"Go on," Minako giggled.

"I love you," Rei whispered, "You know that."

"I love you," Minako smiled, "Because you are also passionate and determined and even though you put up a tough act you really care about people and justice."

Rei's faced turned even redder, "You're so cute!" Minako giggled.

"Hey now," Rei warned as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Minako exclaimed as she got up and grabbed a box out of her bag, "I got a gift for you!"

"Really?" Rei smiled as she handled the box, "What is it?" she asked as she eyed it suspiciously.

"Open it," Minako smiled.

"I've fallen for this before," Rei said, "I don't trust you!"

"It's not a trick Rei, open it!" Minako said, pretending to look hurt.

"Oh okay," Rei gave in. She opened the books slowly and screamed as confetti popped out at her, "MINAKO!"

Minako laughed hysterically and fell to the couch against Rei.

"Here's you real gift," she said as she handed her a leather bound book, "I thought you might like it, we can write messages to each other in it!"

Rei smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Minako smiled as she hugged her.

The girls shared a kiss and held each other for a long time, sitting there and enjoying each others company.


End file.
